Ice Cream Fantasy
by LouLouCullen
Summary: **Warning** Extremely descriptive and tangy lemony goodness, coupled with a sweet fantasy, topped off with a very sticky situation. I suggest that if you do not like your Fan Fictions; tangy, sweet, sticky ...to turn back now! Very OOC One Shot. Rated M for sexually explicit content and language. Please Review!


I Own Nothing Twilight!

**Warning**

Extremely descriptive and tangy lemony goodness, coupled with a sweet fantasy, topped off with a very sticky and sweaty situation. I suggest that if you do not like your Fan Fictions; tangy, sweet, sticky and sweaty...to turn back now!

Ice Cream Fantasy

I didn't know if Edward would go for my idea; I had myself convinced that he would stop me, before the second scoop was sitting on his perfectly chiselled abs. The thought of his sweet icy scent, mingling with the perfectly cool and creamy vanilla flavoured Ice cream, and chocolate sauce; coloured sprinkles, and whipped cream, to be topped off with three perfectly plump and round candied cherries.

God the image in my head was enough, get my pulse speeding and my heart to kick into high gear. My sex slick and warm in between my thighs; I vaguely remember whimpering like a little school girl and biting my lip. My bikini clad nipples tightened and pebbled at the thought; one of my hands moved of their own accord and lazily stroked the soft, barely there material. Every time my fingers came in contact with my nipples, a rush of warmth flooded me, and my head became a little foggy. The reddish orange tinge of the inside the eyelids, did nothing to help the image of me eating a monster sized vanilla ice cream sundae off my husband's stomach.

I was lost in my own personal fantasy euphoria; when a voice snapped me back to the crushing vivid surroundings of reality. "Bella!" Jasper's voice huffed at me; his face was filled with annoyance and lust. "Did you forget where you were?" He teased me, snickering.

I figuratively plummeted back to the harsh world of reality, at an alarming rate; my body seemed to flinch at the sharp jolting pang of shock for hitting said imaginary ground. My eyes flew open, and I was greeted by two dark designer sunglass lenses; the perfect image gone, with the disappointing surroundings of reality.

Luckily it was just Jasper and Carlisle home; Carlisle was in his office—I _so_ desperately hoped—and Jasper was currently sitting beside me in a patio chair, sunning himself. Though the only thing he did in the sun was sparkle like a thousand shattered diamonds...it was nice to have the company.

"Yes," I grumbled half annoyed and half embarrassed; annoyed with both him and myself. I was annoyed with myself for getting so carried away in my own fantasy that I had forgotten that I wasn't alone; let alone out in the open. And I was annoyed at Jasper for interrupting my perfectly, icy-sweet, sticky; not to mention highly erotic and arousing fantasy. My mouth flooded with saliva and my skin burst into a tidal wave of goose bumps just at the thought of, Edward all splayed out in the sun...glittering in all his godly glory.

"Bella!" Jasper laughed, eyeing me suspiciously. "What is going on in that head of yours?" He asked. "What ever it is...I thought for sure you were going to devour what ever it was you were imagining." I felt my heated blush, through my already sun-kissed and heated skin. "Not to mention the spike in your lust..."

"Have you ever had one of those fantasies that you wish was real the moment you started picturing in your head?" I blurted out, cutting him off; the last thing I needed a reminded of was my heart racing, pulse pounding; mouth-watering...Oh God...Yes...can't forget mouth-wateringly, sexually explicit, highly erotic...

"Bella," Jasper groaned, trying to very discreetly fix the bulge in his swim shorts.

"Oh...god...Jasper!" I moaned, picturing nothing but eating ice cream off my husband's stomach and chest. "We need to go grocery shopping...now." I said breathlessly.

I threw on my white mini jean skirt, and dark purple halter top; and the first pair of flip flops I managed to shove in between my toes and onto my feet. "Were taking Carlisle's car."

"Why?" Both Carlisle and Jasper replied at the same time; it would have been funny, if I didn't have something much, much more pressing and important on my mind at the moment.

"Because, I said so?" I sighed sharply, running around the house, trying to get ready to go. "And because you drive much faster than I do; not to mention my husband won't want to rip you limb from limb for letting me driving a million miles an hour without a vampire in the car."

"Fair enough," Jasper agreed. "Toss me the keys; I will have to stay in the car and wait for you." He sighed.

"And if someone asks you, Bella; why Jasper is sitting in the car and waiting for you?" He questioned me seriously; his arms crossed tightly against his chest. I nearly laughed in his face, but I bit my lip; did he seriously think, I didn't have this under control.

Carlisle was testing me.

"Easy!" I smiled sweetly. "Do you really think that my newly wed, overbearing and overprotective husband; would allow me to get into a car that wasn't running with air-conditioning? Someone has to keep the car running, to keep my husband's spoiled rotten; human wife, cool and safe, in this heat wave."

"Emmett is going to be so disappointed he wasn't here for this." Jasper burst out laughing. "And Edward is going to be so proud." As far as I could tell; he laughed all the way to the car.

I just shrugged it off a little skipping over to Carlisle's side, his stunned expression, and pride shining eyes followed me. "Bye daddy," I giggled kissing his cheek, before meeting Jasper in the car,

"You know, you just made his _decade_, by calling him 'daddy' right?" Jasper smiled, as he throttled the gas pedal to the floor; the back tires spinning, leaving a cloud of smoke and the smell of burning rubber, as the car shot forward and down the driveway.

"Hmmm," I hummed agreeing with him. "I know, I did; but I also know that was the first time, he tried to pull the responsible and reasonable parent card on me." I snickered, as I cranked the air-conditioning. "Like I didn't know what was going on? I was the one who practically raised my mother. I know what tricks are used and when."

I burst into a fit of giggles when Jasper's ginning face, turned into a mask of pride, shock and awe. "You will never cease to amaze me," He choked out. "You wrapped Carlisle around your finger in no longer than fifteen seconds!"

"Is that all?" I said in mock horror.

"I'm serious Bella!" He hissed unamused.

"Alright," I said apologetically, holding my hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean for it to come off that way." I explained. "But, you know me Jasper; I would never...ever hurt Carlisle like that; do you know how disappointed and upset Edward, would be with me?"

"True," he sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping."

"No, need for apologies, dear brother." I sighed. "You were protecting our family; I would have done the same thing."

"Well...since we are alone." He started; I could detect the hint of humour in his voice. "How about you tell me why we are very suddenly going to the grocery store?"

"I need the ingredients, for an ice cream sundae," I replied, trying desperately, not to picture eating ice cream off of my husband's body; while my brother in law was sitting beside me in a confined space, speeding down the road at twice the legal speed limit.

"No really; what are we going to the store for?" He snickered; totally and utterly unconvinced.

"Ice cream sundae, ingredients; I swear." I shot back, trying to sound convincing enough that he would let the subject drop. "That...and Edward is going to be home this afternoon." I very nearly swooned at the thought of Edward waiting for me, shirtless and ready for me, and my ice cream treat. "Yeah, Edward's going to be home soon...and ready, God that would be sexy...and nothing would melt." I was barely conscious of my surroundings as my fantasy came to life again, in the forefront of my mind, and was practically spewing every detail to Jasper as we sped towards the store.

"Bella!" I nearly hit the roof of the car, when Jasper's sharp stern voice, growled at me." Please think of something else! I'm begging here darling!"

"Sorry!"

"Don't be; were here." He said soothingly, letting a small calm wash over me. "Take as long as you need." He grinned. "Daddy's girl."

"I _dare_ you to say that with Carlisle in the room." I snickered, hopping out of the car as quickly as I could—the last thing I wanted was the sunlight bouncing off Jasper's skin, and creating a disco ball light inside a dark car—slamming the door in Jasper's face.

Thankfully Jasper had parked close enough that I didn't have to make the trek of the month, in this heat wave; I practically ran, into the store that promised me air-conditioning and all of the ingredients for my ice cream sundae.

I grabbed a basket, by the front door, of the store and immediately started on my mental list of things that I desperately needed for my food fantasy to come true: Vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce, and canned whipped cream, a jar of maraschino cherries, a package of chopped peanuts and a bottle of coloured sprinkles. I didn't think it would hurt to throw a package of both small and large coloured and plain bags of marshmallows; so I tossed that in my basket too.

It also didn't help that after I had gotten all of the ingredients for my sundae, that I remembered I needed other things too. I abandoned my basket in the dairy isle and went to grab a buggy; hoping that my basket would still be there when I got back. And it was. I placed the whole basket in the cart and quickly made my way down the beverage isle; first a few flats of diet Pepsi, and a few of Coca-Cola, and other various flavour's I liked every now and then.

Next to that isle I practically ran down the rest of the isle' picking up the first thing I saw and chucked it in my cart. Nearly thirty minutes later, and at least another hundred and some odd dollars, more than I planned on spending; I was standing at the check out waiting to be helped.

"Hey, your Isabella Cullen," The girl at the check out stand said in a controlled surprised voice. "Well...the newest Cullen, anyways," She squealed; while I looked at her dumbly.

Who in the hell was this chick? Then it clicked...another test.

"Yes," I agreed happily. "I am now, Mrs. Edward Cullen; married life is _fabulous_." I told her trying to be honest and sweet.

"But where is he? I thought for sure, you would have been here on your first married couple grocery trip."

'_Nice Try,_' I snickered in my head. "I've been hoping for that too." I told her honestly, sighing longingly. "But his two oldest siblings are only here for a short while, and he wanted to spend some time with his big brother; it's totally sweet that they are so close."

"Totally!" She agreed smiling; only half of my items had been put through and I had managed to escape the claws of death, by a wide birth. "I know when my sister was down from college this past spring—she's in school for another two or three years—we wanted to spend as much of our two weeks together as we could."

I nodded, not offering any more words.

"So I guess it works out for you in the end; another few weeks of brotherly love, verses a life time of happily married life." She concluded as she swiped my black American Express credit card.

"My thought's exactly! " I chimed in, taking my card back, and walking off, without another word; I did my best to pack everything into the trunk of Carlisle's car after exiting the store and back out into the backing heat. "I am so grateful that no one will be around when we get home."

"Why?" Jasper chuckled amused.

"Because you two will be unloading the trunk and all the bags, while I take a dip in the pool." I shot back at him in a sickly sweet voice, batting my eyelashes at him. "Another test passed with flying colours; wait until my husband finds out about this! Or does he already know?"

"Honestly...I have no clue." He replied starting up the car, and backing out of the parking space we had been occupying for the last forty minutes. "But I do know, that you handled that like a pro; both Carlisle and Edward will be proud of the way you handled your shit back their."

"Thanks." I whispered, feeling a little put on the spot.

"You instantly knew what was going on, around you...I'm thoroughly impressed Bella." I nodded my acknowledgement, and we lapsed back into a comfortable silence for the duration of our two times illegal speeding down the highway.

It didn't take long for us to come to a screeching halt in the massive Cullen garage; Carlisle was already ready and waiting for our arrival. Not wasting any time, both men used both strength and speed to load every bag into the kitchen; while I waltzed into the backyard, stripped down to my bikini and dove head first into the deep end of the pool.

"Did you buy out the entire store?"Carlisle chuckled as I came up for air.

"I thought about it; I had an emergency list and a non emergency list...I needed stuff." I shrugged swimming to the white and dark blue checkered tiled stairs. "I know why you did it." I told him, lifting myself out of the water. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"True," He agreed with me." But I also don't want you thinking..."

"That you don't trust me?" I finished for him, lazily reclaiming my spot in the sun, before Jasper and I had left the house. "I know you trust me Carlisle." I huffed annoyed. "I think I know better by now."

"Of course, Bella."

"Now if you be so kind, as to step a little to the left," I said readjusting my sunglasses. "You're in my sunlight, and I am trying to get an even tan."

"I have to leave for the hospital anyways," He told me. "Enjoy the rest of your day." He said before turning to leave.

"Wait!" I cried out, jumping up off my chair and skipping to his side; he stood still as stone, stunned by my sudden out burst. I got up on my tip toes, as I had earlier in the day and kissed his cheek. "Bye daddy," I giggled, eliciting the same beaming smile on Carlisle's face as earlier on in the day.

"Daddy's girl!" Jasper choked out as he passed by us, taking his lounge chair by the pool side.

"There is nothing wrong, with being a daddy's girl!" I huffed, sticking out my tongue at him. "Right, daddy?" I asked him, wide eyes wide with innocence.

"Of course not, princess."

"Yeah...of course not princess, "Emmett boomed stepping through the tree line; causing me to jump and whirl at the sound of his voice, echoed off every tree within a two mile radius.

"Watch it!" Edward snarled, darting to my side; I squealed with excitement and threw myself at him, soaking wet and all. "Hello, my love; I've missed you too." He chuckled kissing the crown of my head as I buried my face into his chest.

Inhaling his scent deeply, I was suddenly hit with the thrilling notion that my food fantasy would and could come true.

"Not again...Bella please!" Jasper groaned hopelessly. "What ever it is...please god, satisfy your lust; _before _I go completely insane!"

Edward must have either showed his curiosity through his feelings or Jasper just felt the need to explain t out loud to him. "She's been like this all day! One minute she was fine...the next she looked like she was going to pounce and devour what ever she was imaging in her mind." He told them. "I thought for sure, she was gonna break out into orgasm and start her own private pool side show; then out of no where she decided she wants to go grocery shopping for ingredients for an ice cream sundae...mumbling something about what ever it was being sexy and not being able to melt."

"I wasn't that bad!" I protested.

"I've had to remind you at least ten times today, to not fall to the floor and..."

"If you value your life, you will not finish that sentence; out loud or mentally." Edward warned.

"It's nothing...sexual." I blurted out.

"What about all the ice cream sundae ingredients?" Jasper questioned, looking at me sceptically. "You don't just have an urge to go out and buy a whole slew of things for no reason—asides from my Alice."

"I have my reasons." I retorted glaring at him. "If you must know...I had an inexplicable urge to have an ice cream sundae."

And just like that, Edward's sparkling perfectly marble sculpted body, appeared in my head; his fingers locked and resting behind his head, a perfectly serene smile on his face—like he was almost jovial that he was fulfilling one of my major fantasies—and his golden butterscotch eyes closed, his pale lavender eyelids glittering in the sun.

Three perfectly rounded scoops of luxurious creamy, velvety smooth, Vanilla flavoured ice cream, sitting deliciously, addicting on top of his stomach; the ripples of his perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles acting as my bowl—I had never been so hungry for anything in my entire life.

The icy-sweet scent of Edward's skin mingling with the icy-sweet of the Vanilla ice cream; had the moisture in-between my thighs pooling and collecting on my bikini bottoms, and a raging fire burning in the pit of my stomach, growing hotter and hotter with each passing thought, and every passing second.

I needed to fulfill my growing fantasy; to fan the flames of desire, and eat every last bite of creamy sweet goodness from Edward's stomach.

If it wasn't already enough that the Vanilla ice cream had my heart racing in my chest and my pulse throbbing in my veins—screaming at me to devour everything in sight—and my sex dripping wet and hot as fire; the rich dark and decedent, sweetness of the chocolate syrup, drizzled onto Edward's stomach...the Vanilla ice cream sitting on top of Edward's stomach—filling each perfect ridge in-between his abdominal muscles, with chocolate syrup.

I was barley aware of my surroundings.

I couldn't help but whimper at the thought of the sugar coloured coated flecks of sprinkles mixing with the dark richness of the chocolate or the pure white creaminess of the Vanilla ice cream.

The puffy white clouds of whipped cream, clinging to every other ingredient sitting atop my husband's stomach; the sweet air filled sweet cream filled clouds, filling my mouth with little burst of air as my taste buds danced in between heaven and cordial bliss.

The crunchiness of the chopped peanuts; acting as little barriers to keep all of the other ingredients in place. Each satisfied bite crunching and grinding the little pieces of heaven.

Or better yet, the sweet, tangy flavour of the bright red candied maraschino cherries; my tongue tying each stem into a perfect knot, before putting them some place safe for later—as a memento.

Was it possible to have a food induced orgasm?

I certainly hoped so, I felt like I was about to explode with pleasure; the wetness between my folds of sex was nearly dripping down my legs. I craved friction, needed the friction to help relieve the excruciating ball of heat in my stomach. I was wound so tight, I didn't dare move; in fear or triggering the orgasm of a life time; I needed one thing before fulfilling my fantasy.

Sex.

I needed sex—the hot and the sweaty, steamy, nail scratching, teeth grinding, chest heaving, ear piercing and eardrum shattering shrieks of pleasure kind of sex; the kind they only seemed to have in the big blockbuster movies—and I needed it now.

Without a word, I pushed Edward backwards, until the back of his legs hit the patio chair, and he gracefully sank down onto the cushions; looking confused but willing Edward gripped my hips in his massive marble hardened ice cold hands and sat me so I was straddling his waist.

"I need you now," I whimpered; clawing at his clothes, trying to rip them off to reveal his perfectly sculpted glittering marble body. "Please, Edward...now!" I cried; the heated flame in my stomach was coiled and compressed as small as it would go—it was like waiting for a grenade to explode after the pin had been pulled from its safety chamber.

"Christ, Bella!" Edward panted as I attacked his neck with my lips, teeth and tongue; biting licking and kissing every possible surface of skin, I could reach without his clothes being in the way, or what our tangling limbs didn't make impossible to reach.

"Please Edward," I whimpered against the skin of his throat; sucking his cold silver skin. "I'm _so hungry_ for you." I told him; my voice caught some place between an animalistic growl and a desperate plea. "I want to ride you; I want to feel full..."

Edward had given in to my plea; all I could register was the ripping of fabric, Edward's pleasure filled hiss and my ear piercing screech of utter bliss that echoed off every surface it managed to touch. The tightened heated coiled ball in my stomach had finally snapped, I felt my dripping wet walls grip Edward like it was the very last time, I would ever feel him inside me; filling me to the very brim of my dripping wet sex.

I felt so deliriously dizzy with pleasure; I feared I would pass out.

Without any further need for instruction, Edward's hands gripped my hips, as I rode him all the way to my pleasure induced heaven; letting me set the pace, Edward only held my hips to help to steady and guide me.

Placing both hands on either side of Edward's naked thighs, I leaned myself back, and used all of my arm strength to help push me as fast and hard as I could; his rock hard member, felt like nothing else inside my body. It as joy, it was bliss, it was feeling complete and whole with my husband—it was the blissful joy of being joined as one with my soul mate.

"Oh God, Edward!" I moaned, biting my bottom lip in-between my top teeth. "Feel so good, so full...so fucking _hungry_!"

I was terrified that I would never fulfill my sudden sexually driven appetite that had grown in the pit of my stomach to the very core of my bones; I was supposed to be brining my food fantasy to life not riding my husband into a pleasure coma—not that he or I were complaining.

The hot coils in my belly were becoming tighter and tighter, hotter and hotter; my body was silently shrieking for release—Thankfully my husband was so very good at reading what my body needed and craved by just the expression on my face or the way I stood or how my body trembled underneath his as we made love.

Releasing one of my hips from his firm but gentle grip, Edward's cold hand slid between our bodies and gently pinched my swollen nub; inside me, every tight burning coil, shattered into hundred and millions pieces—like brittle-aged glass. My blood boiled in my veins, white hot flames chewed on every nerve in my body, and the feeling of electricity shocked me to the very core of my bones.

Collapsing against Edward's cold marble chest was like a second heaven; I was so over heated. My heart was racing so fast in my chest; I thought for sure, I would have a heart attack. I couldn't even breathe in steady lung-fills of air; my throat felt raw and sore—perfect solution for an ice cream sundae, if you ask me—I was practically panting.

The haze in my head was slowly clearing, and everything around me was becoming clearer and clearer, with every passing second.

I had zero energy to move; I had barely enough energy to speak.

"That was just plain old mean, Jazz Man." Emmett guffawed.

I was moving...only I wasn't.

"It's called pay back." I heard Jasper say, from some where close; I was far too exhausted to blink, to move any part of my body—I felt like a giant jelly fish. "It's not like I tortured the girl."

"No, but I bet you five hundred bucks, she'll be out for a day or two."

"She will be."

"Jasper...what did you do?" I heard Esme's stern voice ask.

"Jazz Man, gave the poor human, a massive dose of sexual feelings."

"Edward, is she alright?"

"Yes, Carlisle." My husband whispered. "She just needs to rest, along with some fluids..."

"An IV?"

"Yes."

After that...I don't remember anything.

It was hours or days later when the small filtering rays of warm sunlight came shinning through the glass wall window of mine and Edward's bedroom. I had never felt so sexually satisfied before, in my life! It was a heady feeling; like a warm glow on the inside of my body, just radiating from the inside out.

I was wearing the very same shit-eating grin that I had donned on my face before I had passed out on Edward's chest—when ever that was.

"Good morning, my little sex goddess." Edward purred from behind me; his cold arms wrapping around my warm naked waist. "Did you sleep well?"

Did I sleep well!

Did I sleep well!?

He was seriously asking me this question?

Did I sleep well?

Hell yes, I did! I inwardly squealed like a five year old child.

"I slept...well," I tried to remember falling asleep and getting up to maybe use the bathroom or maybe a dream had woken me. "I don't actually remember a whole lot." I admitted flushing a delicate pink. "I mean...I remember," I grinned. "Oh I remember the mind blowing, out-of-this-universe sex!" I clarified still grinning; he was grinning too. "I remember the earth shattering, seriously and ridiculously intense and nearly lethally violent orgasms."

"Do you remember what you said?" He asked snickering.

"Not quite," I frowned, trying to recall the memories back to the forefront of my mind; but he pleasure haze was blocking everything out. "But I have a very strong feeling; I know what I was babbling about."

"Babbling!?" Edward barked out laughing. "You my darling love..."He whispered seriously, pulling me closer to his marble chest to snuggle me tighter. "Were so unbelievably sexy and beautiful Bella," His cool breath was heaven on my over heated skin. "Screeching and writhing on top of me; your moans and gasps of ecstasy. God, Bella...you were the most exquisite sex goddess."

"Sex goddess?" I whispered softly.

"I have never come so undone before my love," he admitted in a seductive purr; his velvet purr sent shockwaves right to my sex, making me wet. "You were a goddess. My goddess, the most beautiful, cherished, and loved creature to walk the earth; God himself could not have created such a creature as you in that moment darling."

Okay...this was it; I was going to tell him about my food fantasy right now...I couldn't chicken out!

"Edward...your sex goddess, has a request." I blurted out as seductively as I could possibly get, without trying to freak out and let my bravado wear off. "Well, it's more of a fantasy..."

"Anything," He replied quickly. "I will do anything you desire me to do; just the thought of you desiring me to do something for you, drives me crazy, Bella." He groaned; his very large and hard erection into my spine. "The prospect of my pleasing you in any way you desire...tell me!"

I tried to not grin like the Cheshire cat...but I failed terribly; I was elated that he wanted to please and even indulge my every fantasy.

"I want to eat a Vanilla ice cream sundae off you; the thought of your icy-sweet scent, mixing with the icy-sweet flavour of the Vanilla ice cream." I tried to discreetly wipe away my drool. "The chocolate sauce...making little rivers and pools in-between your abdominal muscles, whipped cream, all fluffy and sweet, candy coated flecks of colour on your skin...the crunch of the peanuts. The cherries...candy coated...sweet and tangy."

"If that is what you wish for," He said without hesitation.

I looked at him shocked to my very core; while my inner sex goddess was squealing at the thought, she was practically throwing herself a party for one.

"Seriously?" I blurted out suddenly, gaping at him incredulously.

A breath taking smile broke out of his beautiful face. "You won't be human for long love," He told me with certainty. "It would give me no greater pleasure then to fulfill one of your human fantasies, while we still have time." He explained with ease and blatant honesty. "On top of that," He added. "You are my wife; it is part of the job description." He teased.

I swatted at his chest giggling; reminded of the night he carried onto the speed boat to our secret—at the time—location.

"But seriously Bella," He said gently, becoming serious again. "You are my wife, my soul mate, my world; you are my, everything, and it makes me impossibly happy to see and keep you happy for the rest of my—soon to be our—endless eternity."

I hadn't realized it, until Edward brushed away my tears of happiness. Throwing myself at him, I moulded our lips together in a searing passionate kiss. "I love you, so much," I breathed when our lips finally parted.

"As I love you, my Bella."

A\N: I was going to continue on with this story. But I feel like it would take away from what I already have. I kinda want to keep Bella's fantasy, exactly that...a fantasy. For now; I may add to this story at a later date...but for now, I am comfortable leaving things the way they are now.

Please Review!

Reviews = A happy Lou Lou

A happy Lou Lou = Faster updates.


End file.
